


Infinite as the Ocean

by Krislmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sassy Dean Winchester, Summer Vacation, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: As requested on Tumblr: a beach day fic!A fluffy, beach vacation one-shot with Team Free Will
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Infinite as the Ocean

“Come on Cas, hurry up!” Dean yelled.

“What’s the rush?” Cas grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen. Dean’s eyes crinkled at the corner as he watched Cas make a beeline for the coffee pot. Grace or no grace, Cas was dead set in his routines. Dean’s eyes flicked from Cas to the clock above the stove beside him.

“We need to get a good spot before everyone’s out there.” Dean impatiently shifted his weight from foot to foot. Leaning against the banister, he shouted up the stairs. “Samantha! Hurry your ass up!” 

Dean started pacing as Cas slowly sipped his coffee, eyes flicking between the clock and the beach outside of the French doors. Setting the mug on the counter, Cas held up a hand as Dean reached out to grab it.

“I’m not done. Dean, you need to calm down. This is supposed to be a vacation.”

“I know, but…” Dean huffed.

“No buts,” Cas said, picking his coffee back up.

“Not even cute angel butts?” Dean smirked at Cas, unable to stop himself from teasing.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Sam said as he breezed into the kitchen, wearing a pair of red and black board shorts. He reached into the bag on the counter and grabbed an apple.

“Bitch,” Dean threw a rolled up towel at Sam, half-hoping it would hit him in the head.

“Jerk,” Sam caught it effortlessly. “Thought you would already be at the beach by now.” Biting into his apple, he couldn’t repress a grin. 

“I would,” Dean huffed, shooting a small glare at Cas, “if someone didn’t want to sleep in and take their time.”

“It’s a vacation,” Cas growled. “You don’t have schedules on a vacation. I may not have been human for very long but even I know that.”

Dean stomped out of the kitchen. “If we can’t get a good beach spot, I'm blaming all of you!”

“Drama queen,” Sam murmured to Cas.

“I heard that!” Dean yelled from the stairs.

Lazily, Dean stretched in the sun. 

“You need more sunscreen,” Cas said beside him.

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed, keeping his eyes closed. He may have had to wait years and years for a proper beach vacation but it was worth it.

“Dean,” Cas said. “You’re already getting a little pink. You’re going to burn.”

“Can you help me out babe?” Dean mumbled as he turned onto his stomach. An icy squirt along his back forced a yelp out of him. “Warning please!”

“You told me to help you. I’m helping. What more warning do you need?” Cas smoothed the sunscreen along Dean’s back, fingers slightly digging in as he went, giving Dean a mini massage.

“Ahhh,” Dean groaned. “You’re killing me babe.” 

Nails dug in lightly. “Don’t forget we’re on a family beach.”

With a snort, Dean rolled onto his side. “Trust me, I haven’t forgotten. We’re also here with my moose of a brother.”

Cas smiled before handing Dean a bottle of water. “You need to drink this too.”

Dean fake-pouted but downed half of the bottle. Licking his lips, he grinned up at Cas. “What would I do without you?”

“Pass out from dehydration and burn to a crisp,” Cas solemnly said. With a stretch, he gracefully rose from his towel. 

“Where are you going?” Dean squinted up at Cas, trying to make out his features against the noon day sun, before flopping onto his back. The way the sun shone against Cas reminded Dean of the halo that Cas claimed he never had.

Cas smiled at him, moving closer so Dean didn’t have to squint. “I think I’m going to go for a swim. Join me?”

Dean’s eyes flicked from Cas to the rolling tide. “Uh, I’m not sure.” He liked the idea of being at the beach and laying in the sun was fantastic. He hadn’t, however, been deeper than mid-calf in the water.

Gently, Cas knelt beside him and reached out for Dean’s hand. “I won’t let anything happen to you, okay? The tide isn’t rough today and it’s the complete opposite of a rip current. We can take it slow and we can always head back in whenever you want.”

Heaving a deep breath, Dean nodded. “Okay,” he softly said. “Plus, I don’t want my little brother to show me up.” The two of them glanced out at the water where Sam was valiantly attempting to learn to surf from a pretty redhead he had started chatting with that morning. Sam had shot them a concerned look but almost beamed when Dean gave him a short nod. It was about time that Sammy got to enjoy himself too. Dean knew that it couldn’t be easy being the third wheel all of the time. He and Cas had tried to make sure to include Sam and not be too couple-y in front of him.

“I don’t expect you to get on a surfboard, Dean,” Cas grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the water’s edge.

“You better not,” Dean laughed.

A day in the sun sapped all of Dean’s energy and caused him to fall asleep by 7:30 that night. The last thing he remembered was watching a movie on the couch snuggled against Cas, listening to him and Sam dissecting the movie. 

He woke up alone in his and Cas’ bed. Somehow Cas must have gotten him to bed but where was he now? Leaning his neck to one side, Dean felt it pop and he sighed in relief. Getting older had added more creaks that he never expected to live long enough to feel. 

Sliding out of the bed, Dean padded to the French doors leading out to the huge wraparound porch. Stepping onto the porch, he let the warm breeze wash over him. Part of him felt he should have pulled on a shirt or at the least pajama pants before stepping outside but at four-thirty in the morning he couldn’t really care, especially since he was missing his angel.

A figure bathed in the moonlight by the water’s edge caught Dean’s eye. Squinting, he was almost sure that it was Cas slowly walking across the beach. Softly smiling at the idea of a romantic walk on the beach by the light of a full moon, Dean pulled on a pair of shorts and his favorite Led Zeppelin tee.

As he got closer, he smiled to see that it was Cas staring out of the ocean, hands tucked into the pockets of his short, shoulders hunched slightly.

“Hey angel,” Dean lightly called out.

Cas jumped but his shoulders relaxed as he turned to face Dean. “What are you doing out here?”

“Woke up by my lonesome,” Dean said, threading his arm around Cas’ waist. “But why are you here? Trying to get an early start on a spot for tomorrow?”

Cas pulled out of Dean’s embrace and stepped closer to the ocean.

“There’s something about the ocean, Dean. It calls to you. It’s no wonder that people have been obsessed with it, written songs and books and poetry dedicated to it. We talk about sirens that live in the ocean but what if the ocean is the true siren? A writer once said, ‘The sea is emotion incarnate. It loves, hates, and weeps. It defies all attempts to capture it with words and rejects all shackles. No matter what you say about it, there is always that which you can’t.’ And he’s right Dean. Standing here, at the edge of the ocean, I feel infinite and yet so very small.” Cas turned to face Dean. “I truly took my time as an angel for granted.” 

At Dean’s look of panic, Cas quickly said, “Not that I would go back. The positives of being human far outweigh the positives of being an angel. But standing here I miss the power. The sheer limitlessness. But there’s something that not even the ocean can compete with.”

With a small sigh, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “I think I didn’t realize the wonders I was able to see before when I was an angel because I was so removed from it. We weren’t supposed to have emotions. You can’t really appreciate things if you lack emotion. You did that for me Dean.” Cas stared into Dean’s eyes, smiling at the reflection of the ocean that he could faintly see. “When I was out here, I did think about my time as angel but do you know what kept stealing my thoughts?”

Dean shook his head slightly, eyes trained on Cas.

“You did, Dean.” Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s. “Standing here staring at the water and all I could think about was you. Not even the ocean can compare to the amount of love I feel for you.”

“Cas, you sap,” Dean murmured.

“Mmm,” Cas hummed before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. 

They stayed on the beach, watching the waves and sharing kisses, until the sun began to rise over the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!   
Shoutout to Christopher Paolini for being the writer that Cas mentions and quotes. I loved the Eragon series growing up and loved how he described the ocean.
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](https://krislmart.tumblr.com). I love talking about all things Supernatural, Destiel and other fandoms as well(:


End file.
